A Dog's Life
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: A RePost of my old collection of OneShots. Some scenes of Inuyasha'life when he is on Kagome's side of the Bone Eater's Well. READ & REVIEW!
1. MINE!

**A/N**: Two things. English isn't my first language, so, I apologize about my mistakes in this fic. Second, this is the first of a massive repost of very old Oneshots. It's a long story behind this repost...but this is not the place for that. I'm making a great effort here, so, I'm sorry if my writing style lacks beauty and if my fics is downright boring (as some reviewer said). Please, be patient with me.

All of this stories are unrelated One Shots. Hope you like the idea.

I can't believe it! It is 2:00 am and I woke up to write this! And I woke with the sensation of "_I have to write this, or the world would come to its end!_"… Maybe I got a problem here… This isn't natural!

_Warning: Bad Grammar and boring fic._

Drop me a line after you read this and have fun! I like both, reviews and flames!

… BTW, Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**"A Dog's Life."**

****

**OneShot 1:**

**"MINE!"**

He climbed up the well with the determination of dragging Kagome back to the Sengoku period as soon as possible. His patience got a limit and that limit was 3 days. Too bad if Kagome asked and begged for 5, she was going back with him no matter what.

He stopped as he set a foot outside the well house, his nose twitching. He sniffed a couple times and eyed suspiciously at the Go Shimboku Tree… _His_ Tree.

Something was out place.

And our lovable and huggable hanyou wasn't happy at that.

He stared at Kagome windows and then to his tree. He repeated the motion a couple times. Finally, he changed his mind and went to his tree. What he was going to do was a triviality, and Kagome wasn't going to go anywhere in the meantime anyways.

He stood in front of his tree and sniffed again, this time, more deeply. This tree was older than the one at the Sengoku Jidai, but still it was His tree, His own, His precious tree. But something about it made him nervous.

Suddenly, he saw it.

In a blink of an eye, his nose was practically tapping a mark on the base of the tree, A Mark Which Wasn't His! A Mark Which Belonged To _Another_ Dog! He growled in annoyance at the thought: as the territorial being he was, he always got the precaution of marking his tree, the one back at home and this one, so, this was almost like a challenge. He growled again, showing his teeth for a change… but this time, his growls were greeted by another growl.

Inu-Yasha raised his head and look to his right. There, a big German shepherd was looking at him with curiosity, but also with wary in his eyes. The hanyou went on all fours and faced this dog, his nose only centimeters away from him.

"Who are you?" Asked Inu-Yasha.

"Grrrrr!"

"The dog of the household? Since when?"

"Grrrrr, Grrrrr, Grrrrr!"

"Since three days ago…? **Feh**! By the way: You marked MY tree as yours, but this tree is MINE, got it?"

"Grrrrr!"

"Its **MINE**, not yours, and **I** Say So!"

"Grrrrr?"

"I'm Lord Inu-Yasha."

"Hmpf."

"Are You Challenging me?"

"Mm? Hmpf, woof, woof. Grrrrr!"

"Don't Tempt Your Luck, buddy! Now, would you please to get out of my way?"

Inuyasha turned his back to the dog and proceeded to mark the tree with his claws, this time, with more emphasis. A threatening growl caught his attention, and the dog appeared by his left. After a moment of silence, the dog pushed Inu-Yasha with his head away from the tree and soon the growls and grunts started once again.

"This Isn't Your Tree! I Spend 50 YEARS of my life pinned to this tree! That is why is **MINE**!"

"Grrrrr? Woof, woof. Hmpf."

"I'm not going anywhere until…"

"**GRRRR**!"

"If You Want A Fight, You'll have it!"

**In another place...**

Kagome stirred a little and decided to go down to the kitchen. Once there, she checked the hour and sighed a little bit disappointed: she knew that Inuyasha got a little patience when it came to wait for her, and now he was… late. It was a strange thing that he took this long to come into the house, to drag her into the past, and because of that, she was a little bit restless. She sighed again and decided to drink a glass of water.

While she was drinking, a strange noise caught her attention; it's was a mixture between barks, growls and grunts. The first thing she thought was that Sota's new dog was chasing Buyo again… or maybe the mailman. So, she looked through the window casually into the backyard, still drinking her water. A red, white, black and brown blur came into her view, rolling in circles all over the place. Kagome choked and spitted all the water and stared in disbelief at the scene unfolding in front of her very eyes.

Inuyasha was fighting with Sota's new dog! Well… it looks like they were playing, but still… Kagome grabbed the nearest broom and ran outside the house.

The hanyou and the dog landed on all fours, one in front of the other, staring at each other, growling, grunting and showing the teeth. None of them had any injuries, but dust, earth and plants covered them completely.

"Inuyasha! **STOP RIGHT NOW**!" Yelled Kagome, waving the broom like an enraged valkirye. The hanyou looked at her with innocent eyes.

"What? Who Is That?" He asked, pointing at the dog.

"Oh My! Look What You Have Done! You could've Kill Him, You **BIG** Bully!" Said Kagome, still holding the broom in a defensive stance. Inu-Yasha looked at the dog: he was playing dead. The girl dropped the broom. "OWW, You Poor Thing! OSUWARI!"

"Hey! IDidn'tHurtHim!HeisFaking!" Mumbled Inuyasha, flat on the ground.

"Yeah, sure!" Growled Kagome, kneeling besides the dog, immediately changing her mood. "Oh, poor thing, did he hurt you?"

The dog stared at her with a Sad Sam's face, whining for effect. Kagome petted his head.

"Don't worry, he'll not do it again." Said the girl with the sweetest voice. Then she added in angry mood. "Right Inuyasha?" She asked really upset, as she petted the dog's ears. Inuyasha was still flat on the ground.

"He **is** faking, he is uninjured!"

"How can you say that? Look at him: he barely can stand up! Inuyasha, what were you thinking: he is smaller then you!" Continued Kagome. "And You Were Fighting With Him? Shame On You!"

In that moment, the dog, still keeping a Sad Sam's face, licked her in her cheek, whining sadly: Kagome smiled and petted him in reward. For some reason, this put Inuyasha very upset with that (REALLY upset), especially when the dog looked at him with a mocking expression. Inuyasha managed to get up and walk towards Kagome.

"He Is Doing This On Purpose!" He said in angry, face red, pointing at the dog, which stuck his tongue out, mocking at him.

Big Mistake. The dog chose that moment to swallow Inuyasha's hand almost completely, and chewed it a few times.

Kagome's reaction: She yelled and hit the dog's nose.

The dog's reaction to Kagome's hit: Whine, bite more, draw blood and let go of the hand.

Inuyasha's reaction: Whine slightly, jump back when he felt his hand free, hugged it and licked the blood away.

"**BAD DOG, BAD**! That was very wrong, you know that?" Pointed a very angry Kagome. The dog whined. "Don't whine at me, I know that the guy is a jerk, but he doesn't deserve that!"

Kagome stood and walked to Inuyasha side, which still was licking his wound. She kneeled by his side and tried to hold his hand, so she could saw how bad the bite was. The dog appeared moments later by her side, looking curious.

"Oh, Poor You! Don't do that: you are going to get an infection! Inuyasha, let me see!"

"HEY! That Hurts!"

"Stay still, and it would not hurt. Let Me See It!"

"Woof."

Inuyasha look at Kagome, the dog and then to his hand. He knew that his wound would be gone in a few hours, but… this idea got stuck in his mind… It was his turn to put a Sad Sam's Face.

"Ok. You can see."

Kagome bite his low lip when she suddenly saw the expression on Inuyasha's face. She felt the need to hug him right away, but she repressed it. She shook that feeling from her head and checked Inuyasha's hand.

"This is a hell of a bite. We better go inside to wash this. Besides, the first aid kit is in the house. This will need some bandages."

"Feh." Grunted Inuyasha, back is his old self.

Anyways, he let Kagome lead him inside the house. The dog followed them, still in curious, mumbling things that only Inu-Yasha understood, but he ignored him.

"NO! You aren't allowed inside the house. Out!" Said Kagome when the dog tried to get in the house.

Inuyasha look back at the dog and stuck his tongue out. The dog's head fell a little, making him look miserable.

The hanyou followed Kagome to the bathroom and he let her had her way with his hand, even when it hurt him a little. Oddly, he became really quiet, enjoying the sensation of being healed by Kagome, which became very talkative. In any case, Inuyasha let her had her talk as she cleaned his wounds, only whining time to time for effect.

He was mystified with the effects: Kagome's reaction to his Sad Sam's faces were distressing (for her: she felt guilty about the bite): the girl looked about to jump to his neck to hug him… and despite all he could say, that didn't seem like a bad idea at all. He grinned to himself: that opened him a world of possibilities. He only needed one more thing to prove… a kiss in the cheek (C'mon, a lick? Like the dog? Give me a break! Besides, we all here want a kiss!)

"… it's a good thing that I found these bandages to dress your wounds. Probably my Kachaan bought them, since we are facing a lot of dangers. You know, at school…"

The hanyou gathered all of his courage, he shove his pride away and leaned a bit forward, aiming for her cheek. Kagome kept talking too concentrated on taking care of him to notice what he was doing.

"… then I told my sensei that…"

Just a little bit more forward… and Kagome still didn't noticed nothing…

"… I don't think that he bought that…"

Just a little more…

"… I'm so sorry Inuyasha for this, really: Rock, the dog, is really peaceful, I don't know what possessed him… Hey, why are you being so quiet…?"

**GASP!**

**"HMPF?"**

**"MMH!"**

Bad moment to raise the head and look at the hanyou (or good, depending on your point of view). Instead of the kiss on the cheek, accidentally, Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her lips when she suddenly raised her head and look into his eyes. Both of them blushed furiously, but stayed in that position for several seconds, barely breathing, staring at each other's eyes in disbelief, until they part away, looking away, in other direction. Kagome finished dressing Inuyasha's hand, blushing all the time, without saying a word and with her heart threatening to explode from her chest. Inuyasha, on the other hand, found out how interesting was the bathroom walls, blushing as furiously as Kagome.

"Here you go. I finish."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"…"

"…"

"I'm… going home. See you in two days."

"Fine. Take care."

Inuyasha came out of the house quickly and once in the backyard, he walked almost zombie like in the direction of the well, touching his lips without believing what he just done. His attention landed again when he saw the dog lying comfortably at the entrance of the well-house. The hanyou simply ignored him and walked to the entrance door.

"Grrrrr! Grrrrr, wuf, wuf. Woof, woof, Hmpf?" Said the dog, meeting his eyes.

"No, no, She is MINE! Got That?" Said Inuyasha, stepping inside the hokora. "And Yes, I'll come back, like always, so, you better get use to it."

"Hmpf! Wuuf, wuuf. Woof?" Answered the dog, resting his head again between his paws.

"NO! and Yes! I take CARE of her, always!… And yes..." Inuyasha blushed furiously "It was a good kiss…"

"Hmpf." The dog barked.

"Whatever. That will not prevent me from taking her back home."

Inuyasha stomped inside the well-house and disappeared inside the well. The dog grunted for himself and soon he was napping.

As for Kagome… she went to her bedroom and sat in her bed, touching her lips and trying to put some order to her thoughts… after a moment of complete silence, she grabbed the nearest cushion and hugged it tightly.

"ARGH! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS ACTS LIKE THIS?"

… Life got plenty surprises for Kagome as you all can see!

**Fin.**

**By**

**Misao-CG**

**PS:** I know, I know: characters are OOC! But still… let me know what you think.


	2. A Mother's Apprehension

**Author's notes:** Awww, new version (yeah, right), and revised to please the mass. As always, bad English grammar, but my cousin Steph-chan help me this time, and she didn't find so many mistakes, so, I think I'm getting better (and if I'm not getting better, please :_teary eyes_: don't shatter my dreams!). Anyways, this is an old fic (I think this was the first one to be posted by me )

Of Course, my dearest Inuyasha and Company do not belongs to me, the genius behind is Rumiko Takahashi and I get to my knees to honor her!

**Oneshot 2:**

**"A Mother's Apprehension."**

Inuyasha got inside Kagome's room, willing to take her to the other side of the well, no matter how much his back would hurt that night: it was too much time wasted and a couple of "sit" worth a try… but, Kagome wasn't there. He looks around and sniffed at the air. Her scent was all around him, obviously, but it was hours old. Suddenly, he heard a noise just outside, like if someone got a misstep and dropped something to the floor.

Forgetting all precaution (or a lot of curiosity), he opened the door, suddenly as well. In front of him, Mrs. Higurashi, who was picking up a few boxes, a bunch of photographs and books from the floor, shrieked out loud when she saw him.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Easy, ma'am! It's me! Take it easy!" Said Inuyasha as he tried to calm her down, waving his hands frantically in front of him. He sat on the floor when she stopped yelling. "Now I know from who Kagome learn that!" He said with caution.

From experience, he knew better than anybody, even better than Kagome herself, that it was no healthy thing scare Mrs. Higurashi. Besides, and from some weird reason, he preferred to have her as an ally… he can't explain why, but he felt it was the right and convenient thing.

"Dear Kami, Inuyasha! You don't know that you can kill a person like that?" She scolded him still a little upset. "What are you doing here? You are already here to take Kagome from her home again?… Argh! I don't know why I ask you that, if I already know the answer!"

"Feh… so, where is that daughter of yours?"

"At school, like should be, where else?" Said Mrs. Higurashi, still upset, as she gathered the photos and the books inside the boxes. Inuyasha get close to her.

"What does that place that special? She always leaves me alone to go there, and I can't see the funny in that!" He said to the air. He picked up a picture from the floor and watched it with curiosity. "Who are they?" He asked randomly. Mrs. Higurashi smiled widely, forgetting all of her bad mood.

"Do you like that picture? That's my Kagome, I think she was a couple of hours born… and that guy holding her… was her dad…" Mrs. Higurashi's face softened. She took the picture and watched it tenderly. "May I ask you a question?"

"If that makes you happy…" Inuyasha answered without paying attention, because he was thinking about how pretty baby was been Kagome. "_I wonder if her puppies are gone to be that pretty_". He thought.

"That will". Answered Mrs. Higurashi back at him, not happy at Inuyasha's misleading, putting the picture among the others.

"What is your question?" Ask Inuyasha landing again. Mrs. Higurashi stood up, with the boxes in her arms. Inuyasha did the same. Kagome's mother stared at him and watched deep inside his eyes, and said.

"Every time that my little child passes trough that well, maybe because you are here to drag her or maybe because of her will to go… I get very, very anxious, because I don't know what awful things she is going to face there… look, I always been too apprehensive with my little babies, mostly after…"

"After what?" Interrupt Inuyasha, a little bit uneasy. Mrs. Higurashi bit her lip.

"Back in your time, she… takes risks?"

"Feh… well… if you ask me, she yells as loud as you do, ma'am". Said Inuyasha, trying to light things up, and picking his words as wiser he could do. Mrs. Higurashi blushed a little after that remark. "Even for my poor ears!"

"And what that's supposed to do with, young man?"

"I always take care of her, I never aloud something bad happen to her, I will not forgive myself if that happen… eh… I mean… Every body takes care of her! You should not worry about her". He said sententiously.

"That's true, she always tells me that… and how ready are you to rescue her… even when there is always a Youkai trying to kidnap my little baby". Said Mr. Higurashi, with that knowing smile, that only a mother knows. Inuyasha rubbed his neck with one hand, a little bit ashamed. His face hardened a couple of seconds later.

"Yes, that's the truth… but Kagome got the entire fault when she gets on troubles: she doesn't stay where I said, and always get into the f… :_gulp_: way! And…"

"I can see that you worry very much because of her… Is quite obvious that you love her!" Interrupted Mrs. Higurashi smiling widely. Inuyasha got reddish, and he didn't know if feel happiness or anger.

"That's NOT truth!" He howled. "The only interest that I have on her, is that she can feel the blasted shards". Mrs. Higurashi ignored him and started to brush his hair.

"Yeah, sure" Said with a mother's tone of voice, and a little bit ironical. "She loves you very much, you know? And she cares a lot because of you… maybe that's why she always gets in the ways of everything". She said mysteriously.

"Really?" Ask almost unwilling. "Argh! I mean, I don't care!"

"I would like to ask you a favor, young man". She said motherly. "Be nice with her, she loves you and she got a crystal heart, just like her mom's, she is very sensible, you know, and… and please, be nice with you as well, try to listen to your heart, do you hear me?" Inuyasha nod without understanding a word from what she just said: he decided that from that very moment, that all the women on Higurashi's family were weird to him.

"I guess" Inuyasha said very confused. Suddenly, without get a single warning or a chance to meditate Mrs. Higurashi's words, all the boxes that were on the woman's arms, appeared, like an art of magic, in his arms. "**HEY**!"

"Now Young man, be something useful in this life and help me with those, follow me… by the way…" Mrs. Higurashi stopped in he spot and get close to him. "Are you eating properly?" She asked him, touching his forehead.

"Yeah, why?" Ask Inuyasha absolutely dazzled.

"You look too thin… Good Kami! Look at you, You're so pale! You're not eating well! But of course, with all that junk food that Kagome takes to your time that doesn't surprise me at all… you may need some vitamins right now" Mrs. Higurashi declared as she touched Inuyasha's forehead, neck and checked on his eyes. The hanyou would have loved to do something about it, but… literally, he got busy hands. "That's it! From today on Kagome is taking **only** _healthy_ _food_ to the Sengoku… Did you have your breakfast yet? Something warm and healthy, like a glass of milk at least? That girl is going to listen to me, For Kami's sake! You're so much pale! Do you have a headache?"

"**I AM PALE**! My old man was a **WHITE** Dog Youkai…". Complained Inuyasha confused by this maternity show. Mrs. Higurashi grabbed him by one ear and start to drag him to the kitchen, with pile of boxes and all. "HEY!" Complained the hanyou once again, in vain. "_Now I explain myself a lot of things_"

"Nothing! Kids these days! They don't know how to eat! Right now you could be sick, or you may need some proteins: You're going to lunch here, and you're **NOT** going anywhere until you finish your meal, and **_that's_** going to _Like_ _You_!… And **NO** skipping to the past!… **DEAR KAMI**! When Was The Last Time You Wash Your Ears? That's Enough, You Are Taking a Good Warm Bath First!"

"BUT…!"

"_BUT _NOTHING! Got That?… If someone like me is not paying attention to these kids, they just can't survive on their own…!"

**The End.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS**: I get my inspiration from my mother to write about Kagome's mother. My ma got this "mama bear's complex" and she always find my friends, and my sister's Thin, pale, starving and sick U, no matter how fat, colored and healthy they are… That is why I always find my house full of friends and people peeking inside my fridge and leaving us without supplies… I guess that is. Any comments are welcome!


	3. KYAA!

**A/N:** Misao-CG strikes back! Hope you like this fic… Yes, the other dog is back, but not as a main character. Bad grammar alert and characters OOC. Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and other companies (Lucky bastards!… the companies I mean).

See chapter one for new author's notes.

**Oneshot 3:**

**"KYAAAAAA!"**

Inuyasha landed on Kagome's roof and glared down at the dog, who was barking his lungs out at him. He checked on his robe, only to found a pretty wind hole on one of his sleeves. He growled and glared intensely at the dog: the missing piece of his sleeve was at the dog's feet.

"YEAH, YEAH! KEEP BARKING, You son of a…"

"WOOF, WOOF, WOOF, Grrrrr!"

"As if THAT is going to stop me!"

The dog jumped as Inuyasha turned on his heels to tap Kagome's window. When he found that the window was open, he simply jumped inside, leaving behind him the angered barks of Rock, the dog. He closed the window and inhaled the room's scents.

Someone, besides him, was inside the room… and that someone wasn't Kagome.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's bed, only to discover Sota's body practically under it, whispering nonsense to something he couldn't saw or smell. The hanyou grabbed the boy by his foot and lifted him up.

"What are you doing on your Aneue's bedroom alone?"

"Inuyasha-Niichan! Help me, please!" Begged Sota, clapping his hands together, loosing a flashlight in the process.

"Help you? What happened?"

"I lost it and I can't find her!"

The hanyou arched a brow.

"Nani?"

"It ran away from her cage, and if Okaa or neechan found her first, it will be her end!"

"Who?"

"Help Me Inuyasha! You're my only hope."

Inuyasha dumped Sota on the bed, crossed his arms and stared at the pleading kid trying to figure out what the hell was he talking about. He grunted and asked.

"Where is your lazy Aneue? She's late again and I just got this fresh new!"

"She's…"

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"… Oh my!"

Two feminine yells echoed in the house, getting everybody's attention. Inuyasha, responding almost by reflect to the scream, ran to the door, just like Sota.

They both stumbled together as they tried to get out of the room first and almost ran through the door..

Inuyasha crashed against Kagome's grandpa right after he stood. They fell.

Sota passed them as they stood and ran down stairs, full speed, but was yanked by Inuyasha, who growled something similar to 'It could be dangerous'.

Kagome's grandpa started to 'ran' down the stairs (as fast as he could do it).

The dog's angered barks could be heard all over the place, heading to the kitchen and threatening the hanyou for some forsaken reason.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, ready to dice anything dangerous in a blink of an eye, but a tiny bundle crashed against him before he could do it. The bundle hugged him in a deathly grip. Screaming. He would had stumble, but another bundle hugged him immediately, also screaming, and prevented his fall. His ears would hurt later.

He recognized the first bundle as Kagome, and the second as her mother. They kept yelling, and crying and squeezing him as they hugged him, not caring abut his air supply.

His ears flattened against his skull, buzzing and hurting, as he tried desperately to catch some air.

**"KILL IT! PLEASE, IT'S HUGE!"**

**"AND DISGUSTING!"**

**"UGLY!"**

**"IT'S THERE!"**

**"I WANT THAT OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"**

Sota ran to the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi let go of Inuyasha and tackled her son. Mother and son started a curious fight. Kagome hugged Inuyasha more tightly, begging him to kill something.

**"KILL IT, KILL IT, PLEASE!"**

"**ENOUGH**!" Grandpa Higurashi ordered out loud and closed his eyes.

General silence. Grandpa Higurashi tapped the floor a couple of time with his cane and gained a noble posture suddenly. For such an old man, his voice was quite threaten and that was so… out of character: the guy was a tender grandpa, not a grouchy man.

"First, Kagome, sweetie, let Inuyasha breath." Asked the Grandpa, back to his normal self. At his order, Kagome look up at Inuyasha and noticed that he was blue in the face, trying to breath like a fish.

"Oops. Sorry."

":_gasping for air_: Damn Girl! You almost hanged me!"

"Second: What is the reason for this scandal?"

"ITS HUGE!"

"AND DISGUSTING!"

**BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK**... outside the house, Sota's dog, was barking furiously.

"UGLY!"

"IT'S THERE!"

"I WANT THAT OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

Grandpa Higurashi and Inuyasha stared at mother and daughter quizzically. Sota, on the other hand hurried inside the kitchen, as soon as his mother loosened her grasp on him. Sighing, the hanyou sheathed his blade and followed the kid, but Sota was back within the minute, holding something between his hands. Both women jumped behind Inuyasha when the smiling and relieved kid turned on his heels, revealing a spider big as his hand, a tarantula, moving his eight legs lazily. Grandpa Higurashi and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Okaa… can I keep her? I just bought her, it's cool, and I named her… "

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Later that day.**

The hanyou sat cross-legged outside the kitchen, wearing two cottons in his ears. The dog was beside him, in the same fashion, looking bored and hurt.

":_whining_: wuf, wuf, wuf!"

"Mine too :_whine_:."

**FIN,**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS**: You want to review, I feel it in my bones!


	4. The Prey

**A/N:** Just bad grammar, that's all. Please, forgive me. Misao-CG is but a shame to mankind.

No matter what I do, I'm still don't own Inuyasha. Sad me, but the life goes on, so, I got to accept that. But one of these days…

**Oneshot 4:**

**The Prey.**

The prey was just in front of his very eyes. Without protection, absolutely unguarded. He got close quietly, with all of his heightened senses concentrated on the task. He stopped. Not too far away from it, and checked on his surroundings.

The woman was distracted in other matters, the old man was telling something to the little boy and no one was watching at it, and most important, no one has even noticed him. This was his chance, it was now or never. His eyes were locked on his prey once again, which was at hand reach.

All of his senses were set on his target; he licked his lips in anticipation… just a few more inches… just a few… and it would be his…

He reached for his easy prey with both hands, and once he got it, he carefully started to claim it all for himself, but…

…Kagome's mother's hand petted his head. Inuyasha cursed mentally and look up with a guilty puppy face, only to see Mrs. Higurashi smiling motherly at him.

"Inuyasha, if you want a piece of pie, just ask for it!"

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Short. This is the shortest thing I ever had written before!


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N:** Beside the obvious comment about my English (ISN'N MY FIRST LANGUAGE!)… let me think… nope, no comments, besides :_happy smile_: Review! I Adore Reviews!

Blah, Blah, Blah… No, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. Sad me.

**Oneshot 5:**

**"Surprise, Surprise!"**

My mother was really upset when I came home. Well, with this deep gash in my right arm (courtesy of Fluffy…) and several scratches all over my body I don't blame her, she is my mother after all. The funny thing is that she gave me the impression that she wasn't that mad at Inuyasha, or me, she was mad at US for being careless: the same scold that she gave to Inuyasha, was the same for me.

Anyways, now here I am, in the E.R, waiting for the next available doctor, without knowing HOW I'm going to explain this wound ('I fell off my bike' doesn't work as an acceptable excuse anymore, but my okaasan said that at the entrance anyways), with a worried and grouchy okaasan waiting outside, and with a lot of pain in my precious arm :_tears_: Kami! This Thing Hurt Like A Bitch! Damn you, _Fluffy_, I Hope You A **Slow** And **Painful** Death!

"Bike Accident. Feh. Boring." Say a familiar voice.

That voice is _too_ damn familiar.

In that moment, a 'doctor' gets inside the room in which I was waiting, looking at my med-chart with medic interest. Then, he looks at me, and gasps.

Just like me. Believe me, the surprise was mutual.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" I yell, not believing my own eyes. In front of me, wearing a doctor robe, is Sesshomaru, no less.

"What Are You Doing Here!" Sesshomaru inquire in shock and surprise, never loosing his composure. "And… How Come _You Are_ Here!"

"ME? What Are YOU Doing Here? You Psycho Butcher!"

"I Ask First! And I'm your doctor… :_stunned_: as weird as that sounds."

I show him my injured arm, with a complete disgust face.

"Hello? Remember This?" I ask. He crosses his arms and 'Feh's', Inuyasha like.

"So. A '_Bike'_ Accident." He says ironically, after several moments of deep silence.

"Get Out!"

"Why?"

"I don't want a serial killer as my doctor! Especially when you tried to kill me several times back at the Sengoku Jidai!… What are you doing here!"

"Are you blind? I'm a doctor here!"

My jaw fell hard in the floor. I stand up and put table I was in between me and Sesshomaru. I don't know you guys, but I prefer to be sure… always consider safety first when dealing with serial killers.

"Feh… Yeah, _I've tried_ to kill you, but that was _before_: at the Sengoku… How come you are here!" He insists, not very happy.

"I'm not going to Tell you!"

"…"

"Get Out! Or I'll scream my lungs out!"

"… So, The Well story was true, huh?"

This was unexpected. The WHOLE situation IS unexpected: Figures, Sesshomaru in the E.R! My face must be so obvious while he finishes his non-so question.

He knows about the Well?

"Who?… Who?… Who?…"

"Ayeka told me, and _You_ confirmed it later. A few years after the Shikon no Tama was gathered." He raises an eyebrow. "But I'm not supposed to tell you _that_ story." He snorts at me, getting close. "Now, be a good girl, and let me see your arm."

"Like Hell! I want _Another_ doctor. I mean: Are you a doctor? Or you kill him my _real_ doctor because you smelled me and you want to finish your job?" I ask him showing my arm again. "**WHAT** in the world are **YOU DOING** in the **E.R** for Kami's Freaking Sake!"

"I'm a doctor."

Now, I raise an eyebrow. That statement was so… laughable.

"Yeah Right. Your, Lord '_Me-Kills-Humans-On-Sight_' Sesshomaru, is a doctor." He snickers at my comment.

"Your never change! That's my past. People, and youkais change, some of them for good, and some of them for evil. I heard you saying that long time ago."

"… You changed?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You ask too much. Now, let me see your God Damn Arm!"

"I want another Doctor!"

"Sorry, at 3 am This Sesshomaru is the only pediatrician available. :_checks file_: You're only 15 years old, so you're still a child. Now, Your _Arm_!" He orders me. Well, he barks at me most likely.

I'm just a girl, and this situation is going to take over me! He tries to check on my arm, but I back off. He grunts and glares at me and into my poor eyes. He and Inuyasha share the same pair of beautiful eyes…

…But Inuyasha's eyes are prettier and warmer.

"I didn't kill you on the spot when I saw you. I'm not going to do that. Understood? Now, let me see your arm!" He orders me again.

Still doubting, I let him check on my arm. I must think with cold mind, he's right, if he wanted to kill me, nothing stopped him from do it in the first place. A nurse get in the room and Sesshomaru ask her some medicines, bandages and the usual stuff for this kind of cases. The nurse nods and goes out.

"How long ago did I hurt you…? Not in years, in _hours._"

"About Five hours ago."

"…Hmpf… sorry about that."

Did he actually apologized or that was my imagination? This is a really weird, weird day, the weirder since I started to travel trough times!

"How come… you are… a…"

"Doctor? The same need of bloodshed, but in the other way… and the need of amend my former errors as a 'psycho _butcher serial killer_' as you just said."

"That's so sick!"

"Saving lives is harder than taking lives: has more challenge, the same amount of blood and action, especially here, in the E.R." He said calmly. "Don't misunderstand this, please: _someone_ suggested me this when _she_ almost die… and it works like a charm to me… and for others too." He says calmly. "Feh. Stupid me, for not doing this before…" He adds thoughtfully.

The same nurse as before came back with a bunch of stuff, and place them in a table near Sesshomaru.

"What do I have to do, Dr. Nishi?"

"Don't worry, I'll do this myself."

The nurse give him a strange look and then she get out of the room. I look at my 'doctor', with my head full of questions. Sesshomaru is looking into my face.

"This might hurt a little, but it's necessary: I don't want to hear you whining for this, it's only a scratch compared to other… :_ahem_: I suppose that my little brother is fine."

"He'll survive. He's at the shrine resting, where he can heal the wound you gave him: Okaa wanted to bring him here too, but no success." I explain.

"I'm not surprised about that: Inuyasha will always hate hospitals and everything related to them."

"Do you really change your mind?" I ask him again. "Now you're a doctor. That's some Change! What made you change your, ahem, '_lifestyle'_? Chibi-Rin-chan?"

He just smiles (Can You Believe THAT?), but he never answers my question, or the next… This is weird. I mean, to be healing by the same person that almost ripped my arm off, just a few hours ago. He finishes, and he stand up, looking at his job. Then he calls the nurse and asks her to call my mother, then, he look at me.

"You mentioned an 'Ayeka', who is she?"

I can't believe that this Sesshomaru is the same Sesshomaru I use to know! If the people change, this is a damn good example… 500 hundred years is a really good medicine for his atttude. This means that I got to trust this Sesshomaru and run away from the other, the one at the Sengoku Jidai? I wonder what Inuyasha is going to think about this… close encounter. Too many questions…!

"I Can't tell you that: it will ruin the surprise." He says, calmly as always. Then he adds. "If my worthless brother asks you about me, and if he insists that my scent is all over you, just sit him! And if he needs painkillers, smash a Tylenol, mix it with warm milk and force him to drink it. That should do it."

"Ok."

…I sweat drop. Some things never change!

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** I got the hunch that this just sucks!


	6. A Little White Lie

**A/N**: It looks like my Muse decided to kick in again! This is kinda funny, because Every time I plan to fire her, she decides to work. Whatever: bad grammar, plotless and silly fic, OOC characters and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I'm only using her character to have some fun, that's all.

**Oneshot 6:**

**"A little white lie."**

Hojo stared at Jii-san in sympathy. The old Shinto priest nodded in a clear attempt to reinforce his lie and hoping for the boy to give his present to Kagome and scram quickly, like in other times. But soon, the sympathy stare became a doubtful stare.

"Chagas Disease? Is that an actual sickness?"

Damn! Jii-san looks up at the boy with a blank stare. For the first time he doubted him… and that was a surprise: the boy who was standing in front of him was naïve enough to believe in anything he'd told him. Even about the strange case of when Kagome was cured from her cancer when she got diabetes. But now, Hojo doubted.

"Hai, my boy. We're just plain lucky, you know. Chagas disease is almost undetectable: it has no cure, and :_sniff_: we don't know how much time Kagome has left :_nod, nod_:… she could drop dead in any minute:_burst into tears… for effect:_ My Poor Granddaughter! This isn't fair: A father mustn't outlive his son, and never a granddaughter!"

":_comforts grandpa_: There, there… don't worry, everything is going to be all right."

":_cries_:"

"But, Higurashi-sama… How come Kagome got Chagas disease?" Hojo insisted. The Chagas disease sounded weird to him and he was starting to believe that grandpa was trying to… get rid of him.

Jii-san detached himself from Hojo's arms and look at him. The he gazed at the Well house and an idea clicked in the back of his mind. Good thing that he had made his little research on the internet the day before…

… Because, Chagas disease was an actual sickness, it was just plain exotic, that's all.

"You know, my boy, that Kagome is… :_ahem_: a sickly girl. For that reason, she spent a lot of her free time in that Hokora: is a healing place, you know."

"Oh! I remember now! That day, a few months ago, when we got inside the hokora and Kagome was climbing out the well!"

":_chokes_: Right!… Er… well. The Chagas disease is carried by this cockroach-like bug… what is his name?… Let me think… Vinchuca! And well, this bug lives in The Andes Mountains…"

"In South America?"

"… Er… that's right, South America… Er…"

"And how in the world that cockroach got to Japan?"

":_shrugs_: Who knows? Well… the bug likes dark and dirty places, and the hokora isn't the cleanest places in the shrine… well, the bite is so light that a person never feels it: that was how Kagome got infected. We aren't sure how the cockroach got there, honestly."

"Oh. Are you sure that there is no cure? Maybe, Maybe If we do a little research… I mean, Kagome got rid of the leukemia with flying colors and without loosing hair because she drank an ancient potion which recipe was hidden in one of the many scrolls of this shrine!" Hojo said this very optimistically.

":_sweatdrop_: Believe me, we, my daughter-in-law, Sota, Kagome and even myself, are looking for some miracle recipe too."

"Well… Can I see Kagome before leaving? I'll like to see her and try to cheer her up a little."

":_frantic_: Er… she's with her mother right now. :_sighs_: You know, they're trying to spent a lot of the little time they had left together. Even Sota will be missing school."

":_Bark, Bark_:"

"**BYE GRANDPA! SEE YOU IN THE AFTERNOON!**" Sota yelled as he rushed out of the house and down the stairs, followed by his dog, a big german shepherd: the scene was part of their daily routine.

Of course, When Sota rushed out of the house in order to go to school didn't help Jii-san's lie a bit. The old man clenched his fist and waved it at the kid. Sota stopped dead on his tracks, stunned for the gesture.

"**YOU UNCONSIOUS LAD! GET BACK INTO THE HOUSE AND DON'T YOU DARE TO LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE! SHE COULD DROP DEAD IN ANY MINUTE AND YOU KNOW THAT!**"

Jii-san yelled with all of his might, terrifying his poor grandson while at it. Rock, Sota's dog, also froze in his tracks and lie down as his little master stared at his grandpa in shock.

":_whine_:"

"But… I'll be late… to school…" Sota said dumbfounded.

"I don't care! What's more important to you? _Your_ **sister** or _your_ school? **Get Back Into The House**! **NOW**!" As Jii-san waved his broom, Sota, too stunned to complain, ran to the house and slammed the door behind him. Rock remained still in his spot. Grandpa Higurashi sobbed. "Kids these days."

"He must be in shock." Assured Hojo in deep sympathy.

":_sniff_: He was devastated when he knew the bad news. His mother didn't want to tell him anything, but… Kagome thought that it wasn't fair for the little boy: she's her big sister after all. :_sob, sob_: Life is so cruel!"

"He seemed happy to me. At least, until you knock some sense in him… too happy, he looks like he didn't know of what were you talking about… as if his sister isn't sick at all" Reasoned Hojo suddenly, scratching the back of his head…

":_sweatdrop_: Er… Is not what you think, Hojo my boy…"

"I know…"

"_Game over! This boy discovered my lie!"_ He thought. "Sota is a good kid and…"

"Don't worry Higurashi-sama. I don't doubt that Sota is a good kid… It must be hard for him to know that his older sister is dying… My dad says that people express their feeling in the most unusual ways."

"Err…"

"He must be in denial… :_nod, nod_:. Well, I'll be going know. Please, give these herbs to Kagome, along with my best wishes."

"I'll."

"Kagome is very brave. I admire her :_bows_: Good bye, Higurashi-sama."

"Bye, Hojo…"

Jii-san stared at the boy a little bit dumbfounded. He shook his head and swept the broom across the ground, resuming the task which Hojo interrupted. Rock gazed the broom and whined. The old man always played with him and he was very fun to play with, but after his recent outburst, the dog didn't have the courage to do anything remotely similar to play.

"Jii-san?" Mrs. Higurashi suddenly said. That feminine voice diverted him from his thoughts and it didn't sound happy. Grandpa Higurashi stared at his daughter-in-law.

"Yes, daughter?"

"Sota is crying in his bedroom and he says that you scared him and forbidden him to go to school today. Is that true?"

Jii-san sweatdropped. This was going to be a LONG conversation.

**The End.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** No Need to say that I love reviews. Must be an addiction, but… which author doesn't have it?

**REVIEW**!


	7. Dogs!

**A/N**: Wow, I can't believe that I actually managed to write this! English is my second language: please, forgive my bad grammar. Anyways: imagine that you're reading the disclaimer right now. Misao-CG is too lazy to write a disclaimer… AH! Just a little OOC warning… and swearing warning: Inuyasha is a potty mouth and Kagome is picking after his habits.

**Oneshot 7:**

**"Dogs!"**

She was changing her clothes when suddenly a wet nose tapped her knee. Startled, Kagome look down and found Rock, her brother's dog. She knelt beside him and petted him tenderly. After a while like this, she sniggered at the thought of Inuyasha: if he could see her like this, petting Rock, he was going to throw a tantrum for sure.

Rock let her pet him. He rested his chin in her leg, looks at her cutely and dropped his ears in submission, clearly asking her for more pampering. He knew that she thought that he was a sweet dog. Kagome couldn't help but smile at him and pet him badly.

"Hey, big guy: who let in? Sota? You better get out before…"

Rock blinked and directed at her his very best Sad Sam's face.

"OOoooww! Don't put me that face:_pet, pet_:... Where is Sota?"

Rock waved his tail and barked.

"You seem to know where he is… Now, out, go play with Sota!" Said Kagome and shoo him away clapping her hands, but the dog ignored her. "Rock, I'm changing clothes, please get out!" She insisted.

Rock shook his head and assumed a clearly playful attitude. Kagome blinked at him and tried to shoo him away again, but Rock jumped on top of her bed and waved his tail enthusiastically.

"Hey! Bad Dog! Get Out of my bed!"

The dog barked and jumped and made a mess of her bed. Kagome decided that it was enough already and tried to grab the dog by its collar.

No success.

Seeing his perfect opportunity to play, Rock avoided her and in the process, he grabbed a blue shirt that Kagome had just being wearing that day and chewed it a little.

"Rock! Drop That! Drop it, I Mean It!"

The only response she got was a mixture between a bark and… what seemed to be a dog's laugh? The girl jumped, but the dog avoided her once again and started to run all over her room, making a good example of 'messy room' in the process.

Of course, don't blame the dog for the mess: Kagome, in her crazy attempt to catch the dog in order to save her shirt, made her little contribution to the twilight zone that her bedroom was becoming.

Then, at some point, Rock made his way out of the bedroom.

Much to Kagome's dismay.

**"MOM, GRANDPA! CLOSE THE DOOR! SOTA! HEEEEELP!"**

Aw. Life is so pretty without acoustic contamination!

**"STUPID MUTT! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!"**

Don't you think the same?

**Outside the House.**

As soon as his feet touched the well's ground on Kagome's time, his ears immediately recognized the girl's hysterical unattended yells for help. He whined for himself: he really hated any form of possible danger around the girl, the yells were a clear sign of it… and he wasn't even close to protect her.

Poor her… err… I mean, _him_.

To keep the guy in character, let's say that the whine soon became a threatening growl and jumped out of the well and got out of the well-house, ready to reduce to shreds the possible threat to Kagome.

Instead of whatever his mind imagined, he found a panting furious girl, in what we could call a 'pajama', chasing the dog all over the shrine grounds. He stared at this amused for a moment, but soon blushed and began to remove his fire-rat robe. He got close to Kagome.

"Stupid Dog, Who could he? What an Insensitive Jerk!"

"Hey! I Did Nothing This Time!"

Kagome faced a frowning Inuyasha and her face lit up in glee and gave him a big bear-hug, confusing the hanyou in the process. As soon as she let him go, and after a few minutes of thick silence, the hanyou covered Kagome with his fire-rat robe.

"Just the guy I need it! I need to ask you a big favor, Inuyasha!" She said, ignoring the hanyou's antics.

"Me?"

"I know you can understand that **FREAKIN MUTT** over there!" She explained, but Inuyasha only raised an eyebrow, still confused. "He stole one of my shirts! I think he thinks it's funny, but it isn't! Please, tell him that I want it back!" She stressed in a rush. Inuyasha turned to the dog in question…

… But saw no shirt.

"What do you mean? Rock has nothing!"

Kagome blinked for several moments and look at the dog… indeed, Inuyasha was right, her shirt was missing. She pouted at the hanyou.

"Tell him that I really want my shirt back." She asked again.

"Ok." Inuyasha shrugged. "But I don't promise you anything:… :_ahem_: Hey Mutt! The lady here wants her shirt back!" The dog sat and barked in response. "Feh! I don't care! Give it Back!"

He barked again and made dog's sounds. Then he lied down in defeat and shame. Inuyasha growled, but didn't push the matter.

"What!"

"Sorry, but he said that he already buried your shirt…"

"WHAT? Oh Men! That Is MY Favorite Shirt!"

"Which one of your favorites?… The blue one?"

"Yeah… how do you know?"

"A hunch. Er… don't give that look, you were wearing that today, I saw you!" He rushed.

"Oh…"

"…"

"**HEY!** You're a Dog, And Bigger Than Him! And A Noble At That! Order Him To Give Me My Shirt **BACK**!"

"Err… Kagome… I can't do that."

"Nonsense! Of Course You Can!"

"Feh, wench! I Can't Do that: I'm a Dog, I know My Ethics!"

"…"

"…"

":_blink, blink_: Ethics? What _Ethics_? What nonsense are **you** talking about? Don't give me that crap! Ethics! You?"

"He buried your shirt!" The hanyou answered as if that tiny sentence explained the whole thing… and of course, it didn't. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Once buried, it's yours: even Sesshomaru respects that fact of life!"

"…"

Oh. She forgot that dogs tended to bury things… and this was damn new to her.

":_sweatdrop_:."

Does this mean that Inuyasha also bury his things away?

":_raise eyebrow_:"

And since when Inuyasha knew or respected ethics, for crying out loud?

"**Argh**! I can't believe this! I don't believe this!" Growled Kagome, holding the robe together. "Now you decide to obey... err… Inuyasha? Why I'm using your haori?"

":_chokes_:"

"Tell me."

"Tell You!" Inuyasha panicked. "No Way!"

"…"

"Absolutely **No** **WAY**!"

"Please:_teary eyes_:."

"Err… I… err… you know… I saw… err… :_blush_: Well… It looks like you forgot to :_ahem_: put on _another_ _shirt_ on." He said, scratching his neck and looking how pretty the sunset in the distance was.

The hanyou's answer took a little time to make sense in the girl's mind. But then, Kagome blushed. Oh yes, she blushed crimson red. Fearing the worst, she peeked inside the robe. She sighed, she wasn't topless… she was wearing her bra. Lucky she.

And she had run all over the shrine ground practically topless, and Inuyasha _saw_ her like that, running in circles with only her bra. That wasn't good. She clenched her fists in fury.

**"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! YOU HENTAI! OSUWARI!"**

**THUMP.**

Always blushing, Kagome turned over her heels and stormed inside the house, muttering curses to every single living being in the perimeter. In the meantime, Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground.

"Wench!" Rock appeared by his side and licked his cheek. "… Feh! You didn't had to made all this scandal, you know that?"

":_bark_:."

"…"

":_whine_:"

"… Do you have it?"

":_Woof, woof_:… :_Grrrr, whine, wuf?_:"

"Of Course! A deal is a deal!" Said Inuyasha as he dusted himself off.

Both dogs disappeared in different directions, and came back a little bit later, Rock with Kagome's blue shirt and Inuyasha with a little package of…

… Dog cookies. And the pack was open. Lucky him.

"Take. And thanks!"

":_Woof, whine, wuf!_:"

Rock fled with his cookies straight at his house. Inuyasha, on the other hand, stared at Kagome's window and sniffed at the shirt. He chuckled, nuzzled the shirt and took a deep breath. He smiled and without loosing his death grip on the fabric, he walked away calmly and came back to his time…

And buried the shirt under his tree.

**Fin.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** All the good boys and girls drop good reviews before the go to sleep… you are a good boy o girl, right? Right!


	8. Just Like Any Other Dog!

**A/N:** HEY! I'm just being inspired! My Muse Is Back To Work! That's all!. Standard disclaimer applies.

**Oneshot 8:**

**"Just like any other dog."**

Rock waved his tail with enthusiasm as a red car passed in front of the shrine. The day was sunny and hot. Kagome was taking her time at school and Inuyasha was waiting for her, bored as hell. He sighed and watched another car passing by. Rock, the dog, barked this time, and his tail waved in absolute happiness.

"What's the fun in all this, mutt?"

":_bark, bark, bark_:."

"If you want to chase cars, I'm not stopping you!"

":_BARK! Bark, woof_:"

"Like the mailman? What's a mailman?… whatever, what's the matter with the mailman?"

":_whine, woof, woof, BARK!_:."

"An enemy you can't chase, because… the humans likes him?"

":_:whoof, whine_:"

"Hmm… that's reasonable: I don't like when a person brings other dog's scents into my territory either."

":_nod_:"

"The car is like the mailman?"

":_Wuf, bark, bark, bark!_:."

"Of Course it runs faster than you…! But not faster than me, I assure you that!"

The dog turned his attention to the street, ignoring Inuyasha's last comment. Another car passed by. Rock waved his tail and barked. Inuyasha just feh'ed his discomfort.

Another car, and the same thing happened.

And another car!

"This is boring! I'm out of here!"

":_woof, woof, woof?_:"

The hanyou turned over his heels very upset, and glared at the dog.

"Of Course I Run Faster Than That Thing! I Can Even Catch It!"

":_Bark_:"

"I can catch it! You can only dream about chasing him, but I CAN catch it!"

":_bark, bark, bark_:."

"Oh, Yeah? Just Watch Me!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited, stomping his foot on the ground. Then, a truck appeared lazily in the next corner.

**At Kagome's School.**

Kagome and her friend, Hikari, waited under a tree in silence, sighing once in a while.

"You don't have to wait for me, Kagome: I didn't know that my mother was going to take this long!" She said, a little bit ashamed.

"Nah! Don't worry about me, I can wait a little (_not like someone I could name_)." Kagome sighed and stared at the street. A car appeared. "See? Isn't that your mother's car?" Hikari jumped on her feet.

"Yes it is! Finally!"

The girls grabbed their stuff and waited for Hikari's mother to stop. They both get inside the car and mentally blessed the genius after the air conditioner. After a short greet to the older woman, they left. Hikari's mother seemed nervous, and Kagome noted this. This caught her attention, Mrs. Nikaido was a cool woman, and never got upset by anything. She was acting strange, as if hiding or trying to explain something bad, and didn't know were to begin. Kagome's train of thought was interrupted when the older woman apologized.

"I'm sorry girls for making you wait, but I couldn't help it… it was scary: I had this 'strange' problem while driving here…" the woman was seriously concerned. "Oh My God! I'm still shaky!"

"What happened, mom?" Asked Hikari a little bit concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know… first, this truck was blocking the road: it was near your house, Kagome-chan."

"Really?" Kagome widened her eyes. "An accident near my house? (_Why I don't like the sound of this?_)"

"Yes, a few blocks away from your house, but it wasn't an actual accident, the truck was blocking the road, that's all: the trucker was fine and pretty mad, he was talking to the police, I thought the guy was drunk by the story he was telling…"

"Why he was blocking the road, mom?"

"I have an idea, but I didn't catch the whole conversation."

"Oh. Well, it's good to hear that it wasn't an accident! (_Definitely, I'm getting paranoid._)"

"But… mom, what happened to you: events like that one isn't a scary one!"

"I took a detour, since I couldn't pass, and… when I was near the shrine, I heard this scandal, you know, like angry yells, cars stopping suddenly and stuff… but I ignored it… My God! I don't know how to explain what happened next!" Kagome paled a little.

"_(Oh, crap: Here we go… Why I'm so pessimist?)_"

"Take your time, mom." Encouraged Hikari, visibly concerned. Kagome shrunken in her seat.

"(_Oh, Dear Kami! I want to be wrong, I DO WANT to be wrong!_)" She thought.

"Well, I was passing just in front of the shrine, and this red and white blur ran beside the left side of the car and tried to pass me… or catch the car…"

"(_That Baka good for nothing! I knew it… :sweats: wait a minute, he did WHAT?... OH MY GOD! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!_)"

"… and before I could notice, I hit it."

"_(Oh God! Inuyasha was…! Inuyasha Was…!)_"

"You hit something? With the car? What was it?" Asked Hikari.

"I stopped the car and got out immediately. I rushed to the left side to see what I hit… I heard this whine, I truly believed it was a big dog, but I saw his bundle, and… I noted that it wasn't exactly a dog, but it sounded like one and I…"

"(_Inuyasha was hit by a car:bites lip:… he was chasing cars… OH MY GOD, MY POOR DOG-BOY!... OH MY GOD! HOW… HOW… :thinks: Inuyasha chases cars? Oh My…_)." As you can see, Kagome couldn't believe her own ears.

"What was it, mother? What did you hit?" Insisted Hikari. "A dog or what?"

":_sniffle_: A young boy, about your age… Oh Kami! I feel so… that boy was your age, he could be my son and I hit a defenseless boy WITH my Car:_several sniffles_: And I couldn't help it or found him for that matter, either :_several sobs_:"

Silence. Kagome gasped and Hikari went mute, but for different reasons (Kagome because she was shocked and dead worried, and Hikari because she was stunned). Mrs. Nikaido sobbed and sniffled, visibly concerned.

"He was holding his arm and… and… he was rather peculiar. He was dressed in an old red kimono and… his hair was pure white… and the strange thing was… that he had dog ears…"

"But Mom! Where is he?

"(_We Are Busted!) :ahem_: You Sure about that, Mrs. Nikaido?" Kagome asked in faked skepticism. "Dog (_cute_) ears?"

"Yes… the poor thing was so scared and stunned! I tried to got close to him as motherly I could get, to soothed him somehow, to help him, but he was really, _really_ scared! He stared at me like a feral lost puppy… and then he hissed at me, took a step back and ran away… I spent half an hour looking for him :_sob, sob, sob_: Oh My God, I feel So guilty!"

Silence.

_"(Inuyasha was stunned… and… I should be mad at him, but the poor thing was hit by a car… This can't be good, maybe he is hurt! That lousy lad! I should be mad at him, not worried! Argh! I'll kill him for this!)"_

_"_Don't worry mom, the guy shouldn't have been chasing cars to begin with." Said Hikari not believing her mother's tale. "He must be fine, otherwise, he wouldn't ran away from you… unless he had some childhood issues."

"(_He has childhood issues!_) Yeah… right." Supported Kagome. "(_Wait till I get my hands on his neck! Just Wait!_)." She thought.

The rest of the little travel was uneventful. As soon as they reached the shrine, Kagome said quick thanks, goodbyes and rushed inside the shrine grounds. She found her grandfather in the backyard, playing with Rock. When the dog saw her, he lied in the ground as if in shame. Kagome ran to her grandpa's side.

"Hi, Jiji, Have you seen…?"

"He's inside; your mother is with him. He's the mischief type, you know… :_stares_: He's fine, and getting pampered by your mother" He explained calmly. Kagome's anger surfaced when she heard her grandpa saying those things.

":_sigh_: That's good to hear… Now wait till I get my hands…"

"Kagome…? Be nice, Ok? The hanyou was shocked to no ends when he arrived and isn't having a good day right now."

Kagome paled again and got worried again. She ran inside the house, dropping her stuff at the entrance while at it sought after her mother. When she couldn't find her, terrible pictures of a crippled Inuyasha took over her mind. She just knew that something was going on, she forgot her bad mood and the only thing she could think of was how Inuyasha was doing, how was he and how serious the accident was.

"Mom? MOM? **MOM**! Where Are You?"

"We're at the guestroom, Honey! Inuyasha is here!"

Kagome ran upstairs and halted herself in front of the guestroom. She opened the door frantically.

":_gasp_: **Oh My**! Inuyasha! What, in the world, **happened** to **you**!"

**At Kaede's House.**

Kaede sighed as a well known 'whack' echoed through the village. She returned to her tasks, talking occasionally to Shippo, who was very busy drawing with his brand new pens, a gift from Kagome. Talking about Kagome, Inuyasha had take his time to drag her back… the guy never let her stay at her world for more than 3 days. And this was the fourth day! And he had left the day before, so now both, Kagome and the hanyou were missing.

"Damn It, Wench! I'm bloody Fine!"

Talking about the _devils_.

"No, You're **NOT**! You were HIT **BY A CAR**!"

"But **I'M DAMN FINE NOW**!"

Kaede sighed and look at the hut's entrance.

"It's Kagome!" Said Shippo. ":_utter happiness_: Kagome **IS BACK**!"

Shippo ran towards the gate and jumped into Kagome arms as she entered the hut. Kaede smiled at the little scene, but soon gasped, just like Shippo.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you? It was a youkai?" The old miko asked him in evident surprise.

"Feh!"

Kagome smiled in sorry. Shippo stared in awe at Inuyasha, but remained quiet, not daring to say anything that could risk one bonk or two. The hanyou seemed cranky: his face was covered with scratches, he had a bandage across his head and his left wrist and elbow were also bandaged… besides that, he seemed fine.

"Don't worry, lady Kaede: he's fine, he was hit by this big machine from my time." Explained Kagome feeling apprehensive. "He's sore all over, his wrist hurts, but nothing is broken, **THANKS** Kami!"

"How this did happen?"

**"FEH!" **Exclaimed Inuyasha and stomped out of the hut.

"He doesn't tell… but I have an idea." Said Kagome.

Outside, Inuyasha stomped to his tree, angered to no ends. His usual climb to his favorite branch took some time, but he succeeded after a while. He sat there and sulked.

After a moment like that, he growled and rubbed his left wrist tenderly, then, he checked on his other minor wounds.

"At least I **DID** catch the **DAMN** thing!"

**Fin.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	9. An apology with an apple

**A/N**: OK, here is the deal. I'm not in the mood to write '_breaking'_ scenes, I'm in the mood to write '_Aaaww'_ fics, so, have in mind that in this fic, (actually I think that I said this in a previous fic) and in my mind, Inuyasha and Kagome are the perfect couple and they're dating, Kikyou is only a **_#&_** (Sorry, my native language got the best of me) who lacks for a motive in her no-life…. Please, don't shatter Misao-CG's dream, she's still shaky and recovering after baby-sitting several hyper-kinetics brats in my last family reunion… almost a month ago… (Little Hyper Bastards!… why ME? Do I have a 'Free Baby-Sitter' sign pasted on my forehead or what?) Now on to the legal stuff. Inu-Yasha isn't mine for heaven's sake! _Where_ Have **You** _Been_?

**A/N 2**: Gomen! I just noticed a few typing mistakes:_bow, bow_:

**OneShot 9:**

**"An apology with an Apple."**

He rested his chin on the window's frame and stared at her with an absolute adorable guilty puppy face. Kagome stared at him a few minutes and sighed, she returned to her homework not very happy with his visit.

A minute passed.

Kagome, feeling the intense gaze of Inuyasha, turned her head in his direction, only to find a Sad Sam's face still on her window's frame, in the exact same position than the last time she checked. She grunted and forced herself get back to work.

Another minute passed by.

Trying to do your homework when someone 'harassing' you like that, isn't easy. Kagome, instead of working on her homework, stared at her notebook rather than anything. She slapped herself mentally and focused on her current task.

Two amber eyes continued staring at her with the most adorable guilty face.

Kagome turned her head and gave Inuyasha a **GOOD** glare. She was mad at him, he was nothing but an insensitive jerk who didn't knew… _those_ _eyes_!… he was nothing but a… Puppy Face!… Kagome shook her head, Inuyasha was getting the best of her right then, and that couldn't be! She was Mad at Him Because… That look was SO **_Cute_**!... :_ahem_: Because…

Because…

She didn't remembered why she was mad at him…

Hmpf…

Lets see… they were traveling through the Sengoku Jidai as usual, collecting those evasive shards for a change, a few youkais attacked them… and they argued because… because of… it was something about… Kagome shook her head in annoyance; she couldn't remember _WHY_ she was mad at her boyfriend: probably it was his fault… right? Right!

She was a Big Girl for heaven's sake! It Was HIS fault!… Or it was hers?

She fixed her eyes on her homework, and tried to work so badly. She was mad! He called her stupid when he didn't have to; he didn't have to scold like the way he did! She was only trying to save his life, which was at _stake_ at the moment, She Was **HIS** girlfriend!… Ok, maybe it was her fault after all… :_sigh_: Damn it! She decided that she didn't remember the reason… in any case, why Inuyasha kept staring at her from her window like he was doing with that darn guilty (**and hell cute**!) puppy face pasted on his face!

Another minute passed by.

Curious thing was that Inuyasha wasn't on _her_ side of the window, trying to steal a kiss from her; as if to prove her that he was sorry. No, he was outside, looking miserable and wanting to fix things with another tactic rather than stealing kisses from her.

Mmm. A kiss from him. That would be nice, really nice: a kiss and a hug to boost. She clenched her fists and shook her head. Inuyasha had done something that made her mad, that she couldn't remember, and she wasn't going to fall for him again! She was mad at him.

A light whine was heard. Oh Hell! Not the whine! Please, not the whine!

What was the fight about again? This time for serious!

…

Nope. She couldn't remember.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. He was in the same position than before, still looking miserable, and still looking like a Sad Sam stuffed dog. Looks like he hasn't moved an inch. She sighed: since she forgot the reason why she was upset at him, that probably meant that the fight was pointless… as usual. Looking at Inuyasha's face, she felt kind of guilty at his adorable guilty puppy face.

She hardened her heart. Her pride was still there… but it was loosing the battle against her heart… in a way.

"I'm trying to work here, Inuyasha! You're distracting me!"

":_:Sad Sam Face:_: Are you still mad at me?"

":_Marge Simpson grunt like_:"

Inuyasha sighed and stood up. Don't worry, he didn't left: he entered the room and rested his chin on Kagome's desk with the same face. The girl looked at him: her pride finally lost the battle.

"Don't be mad at me, beauty… please."

"Hmpf."

"… Er… you know… err… I'm a little bit apprehensive, and… I didn't meant to treat you like an invalid, I know… that you can take care of yourself: it's only that I got scare that something bad could have happened to you…" Oh. That was the reason. Inuyasha buried his face on her desk in a pleading attitude… something extremely **_rare_** as you may notice. "Gomen Nasai, Babe!"

"Just a little bit apprehensive?" Kagome finally asked him.

"…"

"…"

"A lot of '_little bits'_ actually." The hanyou answered her.

"Hmpf."

"Forgive me, beauty… :_:cute pout:_: please?"

"…"

":_:puppy face:_: I beg you."

"…"

Kagome's face softened a lot. Enough punishment for Inuyasha for one day. Kagome petted his hair and gave him a wide smile. The hanyou did the same and with a mischief grin, he took from his haori a big, round, red apple, which he placed on Kagome's desk.

"That means that you aren't mad at me, anymore?" He said in a low voice, as he pushed the apple just an inch with his fingers in her direction. Kagome nodded. "Take. I brought this for you."

Always petting his hair, Kagome looked at him right into the eyes and then her gaze fell on the apple. She looked at Inuyasha one more time and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Said Kagome.

":_:blink, blink:_:"

"For making you worry, I mean."

":_blink_: Nah! Don't worry about… :_blink_: I mean, Feh!"

Kagome smiled and scratched one of his ears, causing Inuyasha to purr in contentment. She grabbed the apple and took a bite.

"Want some?" She asked him. Inuyasha stood a little and kissed innocently in the lips… and took a bite of the apple later.

"I would like a kiss better!" He said after that.

"A kiss?… Isn't a little bit too soon for a kiss? After a fight?"

"Hey! You forgave me!" Said Inuyasha innocently. Kagome smiled.

"I know… but I wanted you to _ask_ me for a kiss first!" She pouted.

"Well… Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Hai!"

"As you wish, beauty."

The young couple kissed again.

**The End.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** I know: this is a little bit pointless… but you're the expert here, so, enlighten me with one of your wise reviews… I heard somewhere that reviewing fics like this one makes you younger **n.n**.

So, What Are You Waiting For!


	10. Wake Up!

**A/N:** I had to dust the cobwebs from my account here… In the English section at least. I hope you _re_-_enjoy_ this. Inuyasha is a potty mouth: consider yourself warned. Standard Disclaimer applies.

**OneShot 10:**

**"Wake Up, Girl!"**

"Inuyasha? Can I ask you a favor?"

He jumped about a mile when Kagome's voice startled him from his slumber. How come Kagome knew that he was napping in his tree at her time? Regaining composure, he eyed at her warily.

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to bite you! Please! Come down!"

Kagome smiled widely at him and he decided to jump down. Once in the ground, he grinned and crossed his arms.

"You don't bite. You're bark no bite." He said with a grin.

"Just like you?" Was Kagome's answer.

":_vein pop_:."

":_giggle_: Sorry… Well, can I ask you a favor?" Kagome insisted with puppy eyes, clapping her hands together for effect. "Please! It means a lot to me:_puppy face_:." She added and the hanyou shrugged.

"Talk."

"Can you wake me up tomorrow before dawn? I know you always woke up about that hour, please, could you wake me up?"

"Sure… :_raise eyebrow_: Can I ask you why do you want that? If you ask me, you should rest, you're always complaining about being tired and last night you turned your lights off long after midnight!"

"Well, you see, I was studying… wait a minute, how did you know that? Where you spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying!" Inuyasha rushed, waving his hands in front of him. "I woke up in the middle of the night and I saw that you were still up, that's all!"

The hanyou held his breath for several seconds, waiting for the imminent sit… which never came. Kagome only blushed slightly and giggled; then, the girl grabbed him by his arm and dragged him inside the house. Kagome didn't sit him because she was in an excellent mood at the moment and she felt peace at the world. She was simply too happy and Inuyasha decided not to push his luck: after all, Kagome's temper was known to be hazardously changing.

Kagome, Inuyasha in tow, entered into the house, came to the living room, where her brother and grandpa were playing a Go game and then, she walked straight at the kitchen, leaving the hanyou with her brother and grandpa. Sota greeted Inuyasha enthusiastically and the old man gave him a nod. That was when Kagome reappeared and asked.

"Hey! Have any of you two had seen Okaasan?"

"She's at the studio, my child."

"Thanks, Jiji." Said Kagome and disappeared behind a door, leaving Inuyasha behind her once again.

After a moment of silence, the grandpa finally said.

"What brings you here, Inuyasha?"

"Well… Kagome asked me to wake her up tomorrow before dawn." He explained. Both, grandpa and Sota stared at him in absolute awe. "What? Do I have something on my face or what?"

"Neechan ask you to wake her up… and you _agreed_?" Asked a stunned Sota.

"Yes. What's the big deal?" Asked Inuyasha. The old man stared at him as his opinion of the young hanyou explored new heights.

"What a brave and fine lad." He said after several seconds. "I'll pray for you, my boy!"

Inuyasha only rose both eyebrows in curiosity.

**_Five o'clock._**

The hanyou opened the door of Kagome's room and walked carefully in the direction of her bed, woofing to himself. He crept to the sleeping girl and cursed his luck: if he wasn't careful enough, he was going to ruin Kagome's merry mood and he didn't like that.

He towered the girl and stared at her with a tender expression on his face. Kagome was sleeping peacefully and looking strikingly beautiful: he took a deep breath on her scent and felt at ease. Oh, how he loved her scent! He had to make an effort to keep himself from sniggering when he remembered certain time when he got close to her sleeping form and got slapped by her. Good thing that his face was away from her palms. He touched her shoulder and shook her a little.

"Kagome, it's…"

**PUNCH!**

Without warning, Kagome connected her fist with Inuyasha's chin and the hanyou fell back, absolutely stunned. He quickly sat up, holding the damaged area in surprise, several veins popping on his forehead and glared at the girl. He was ready to shout a good piece of his mind at her, but…

… Discovered that Kagome was still sleeping peacefully and looking even more strikingly beautiful. The moonlight touched her face in that moment and that only boosted the effect. He shook his head and got close to Kagome, grabbed her by her shoulder again and shook her not so slightly this time.

"Kagome. Wake Up!" He ordered.

The girl opened her eyes lazily.

**SLAP. SLAP!**

And closed her eyes again.

Inuyasha, holding both of his cheeks with his hands this time, stared at her without having a clue about what to do. He growled, this time louder. He grabbed Kagome's shoulder again and shook her not so gently.

"Wake Up, Girl!"

Suddenly, Kagome sat up, scaring the wits out of him, and stared right into his eyes.

"Hi." She said strangely.

":_blink, blink_: Hi?"

"…"

"Kagome!"

And the girl laid down, snuggled against the covers, mumbled several words, which only had a meaning to her, and… came back to sleep. At this, Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck and tapped Kagome's shoulder gently: he was starting to get really worry.

"Kagome? Are you awake?"

Said girl grabbed his hand and hugged it with all of her might.

"Kagome! Let Me Go!"

Inuyasha struggled against Kagome's death grip in vain. Since when the girl had such an iron grip, was beyond him.

"Damn it, Girl, Let. Go. Of. My. Arm!"

In any case, he wasn't having much success. He tried everything to get rid of Kagome's death hug, but noting worked.

"LET ME GO!"

Worst: the girl wrestled with him and somehow, he ended on top of her, having trouble breathing thanks to a bear hug, courtesy of Kagome. He blushed when he realized his position, and prayed to any Kami in the vicinity to keep the young miko sleeping, because if she woke up in that moment… and found him like that… he knew for sure that he was going to get stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

Hearing his own drum-like heartbeats in his ears, he struggled, but Kagome held him closer to her, and Inuyasha realized, again, that if someone entered her bedroom… he was as good as a dead dog.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!"

He finally released himself from Kagome's death grip… but the girl kept his hand for herself. Inuyasha sweat-dropped and tried a new strategy. Slowly, he started to remove his hand… and smiled when the miko kept quiet…

"… duntgo. Iluvya." Kagome muttered.

What was that?

"Kagome? You say something?"

"Iluvya… ya. I luv ya." She kept muttering.

"You… love? Who?"

"inuchan." And kept muttering.

Inuyasha only blinked several times… and nearly jump a mile away when Kagome started crying, and he will have, but the girl still had his hand in an iron grip.

"Duntgo… staywithme… stay with me… I luv ya…"

"You love me? And you don't want me to go?"

"hai. Withallmeheart… I luv ya… luv ya… luv…"

Kagome let him go and sat up again suddenly. Her eyes were wide open, but they were too glassy to be normal. Inuyasha looked at her, not knowing what to do, confuse as hell. Kagome stared right into his eyes. She stood beside him and in a quick motion… and pecked him in the lips.

Then, the girl fell on her bed, snuggled under her covers, and sighed in happiness. Beside her bed, Inuyasha was frozen on the spot; he was just standing there with his eyes fixed on the wall. He just didn't know what to make up of that peck. He eyed the girl warily, feeling a lot of different things at the same time, his heart beating as if rabid. He knelt besides the bed, always looking at the girl.

**PUNCH!**

Kagome turned on her side, hitting him in one eye this time. He fell on his butt and growled once again. He sat again in the same previous position and glared at the sleeping Kagome. He stood, towering the sleeping girl.

**KICK.**

This time, the offender weren't her hands, but one single tiny foot. And the affected area wasn't exactly his face, but his… :_ahem_:… Inuyasha fell to the floor, twitching in pain, with tearing eyes and muttering several and creative curses at the sleeping miko.

After several moments, he regained his composure and sat beside Kagome. He glared intensely at her…

… But the glare soon became a stare and then a gentle look: Sure she was a crazy human girl, but so beautiful, so precious to him, so gentle, so…

… In which moment he started to caress her face? And Since when Kagome had her eyes wide open! He froze in terror. Was she going to slap him? Was She going to Punch him? Was She Going To Kick Him? What she was going to do now?

The girl yawned, stirred a little and gave him a wide smile.

"Good morning Inuyasha! Thanks for waking me up!" Said Kagome stirring. She took a look at the clock. "Great! Just In Time! Thanks Inuyasha!"

":_blink, blink_: your welcome?"

"Mmm. :_yawn_: I could wake up like this every day! I didn't know you were so sweet at waking up people! You should do that often."

"Are you awake? Really awake?"

"Of Course:_standing_: Well, I'm going to get dress. Inuyasha, you better wait for me in the kitchen :_big smile_: and I'll made breakfast for you and me when I get there! Ok?"

"Sure?"

"…"

"Huh?"

"What are you waiting for? Get Out Of My Room! I want to get dress you silly… :_wariness_: and I don't want you to peek, like Miroku-sama."

"Of course."

The next thing that Inuyasha saw, was Kagome closing the door in front of his nose. He shook his head and took a step back. He woofed and whined to himself and then he headed to the kitchen.

Kagome was a strange girl. A strange human girl.

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** I know, I know… the ending sucks! My muse fled from me before I could get the chance to ask her for a few endings. (Mental note: must hunt down that irresponsible muse of mine later). Just review and I'll give you a virtual home-made cookie.


End file.
